Underground After:Coming Home
by Krawling Khaos
Summary: Sonic, Manic and Sonia have been brought to a new world. Sonic meets Amy, and Manic meets Mina. What will befall them. Rating may change later on. CANCELLED! I may remake/rework it a bit in the future, but I'm not sure...
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Underground After: Coming Home**

**Chapter 1**

**************

It was a normal day in Robotropolis, Sonic, Manic and Sonia were in the Sonic Underground HQ. The three of them were relaxing, enjoying themselves. Sonic and Manic were playing Mario Brothers, while Sonia was doing her shift on the monitors monitoring Robotnik's Base. "Alright, don't hit the…SONIC, don't waste the POW block!" Manic said angrily. "Sorry bro, but you were two slow." Sonic said, starting a small argument over the POW block positioned on the middle of the screen. Sonia sighed, annoyed that her brothers were arguing over a videogame again. She glanced over at the monitor to her left, and saw swatbots setting up some strange device. Robotnik was monitoring them from a few feet away. "_Hmm, what's Robotnik up to?_" She wondered. She watched for a few minutes. Once they had finished, Robotnik pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The machine suddenly created a small black hole-like vortex in the air. "Hey you two, I think you come see this." Sonia called. Sonic and Manic paused the game, and came over to see what their wanted to show them. They watched as the small vortex grew and sucked the two swatbots in. "**Yes! It works! Those hedgehogs won't defeat me now!**" They heard Robotnik say through the speakers. "Well, looks like old Ro-butt-nik has a new toy for us to break." Sonic said with a smile. "I think it would be best if we destroy it before he uses it again." Sonia said. "Agreed, let's head out." Sonic said smiling. His two siblings grabbed each of his hands. They sped off to Robotnik's base.

**************

At Robotnik's Base

**************

The three of them walked right in. They were surprised to find no security. "Strange, no security. This is too easy. They were right up at the machine. Suddenly, it turned on. Sonic quickly grabbed his siblings' hands, and began to run against the force emitted from the vortex. "Mwa-ha-ha-ha-haa, you've fallen right for my trap!" Robotnik said as he stepped into the room. He was at a far enough distance that he wouldn't be sucked in. "ROBOTNIK!!" The three of them yelled. The vortex continued to grow, making it harder to keep from getting sucked in. Suddenly, a warning light on the machine went off. "What's this!?" Robotnik yelled. The machine itself was sucked into the vortex, and the vortex changed white, and grew at a rapid rate. Before Robotnik had time to react, he was sucked into the vortex. "Hold on!!" Sonic yelled. Before long, Sonia's hand began to slip. Sonia then lost her grip, and screamed as she was sucked into the vortex. "SONIA!" Sonic yelled. Sonic was growing tired of running. His hand began to loose his grip on Manic's. Manic was then sucked in the portal. "SONIC." Manic yelled as he was sucked in. Once Manic was sucked in, Sonic was alone. He was still running. The force of the vortex had taken a toll on him, and he was about to pass out. He continued, hoping that the vortex would close. Alas, it didn't, and Sonic passed out. He was pulled in, and the vortex kept getting bigger.

The Vortex continued to get bigger and bigger. It soon got big enough to engulf the entire planet. Once it covered the whole world, it vanished, recreating the world, purging it of Robotnik's influence. It was if Robotnik was never born.

*************

Sonic

*************

"Ugh…where am I?" Sonic said, waking up in a forest. He rubbed his head. "_I'm alive, but how?_" he looked around. "_Are Sonia and Manic alive too?_" He soon realized that his siblings were nowhere in sight. "SONIA! MANIC! He cried out. There was no response. "Maybe they ended up somewhere else." Sonic thought out loud. "_Well, might as well look for 'em._" He thought, as he stood up. Once up, he began running through the forest. As he looked around, he didn't notice a pink hedgehog coming from the edge of the forest. He ran into her at full force. "Ugh…" they both said as they fell. "Oww, sorry bout that." Sonic said as he rose to his feet, rubbing his head. "It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going." The pink hedgehog said. Sonic grabbed her hand and helped her up. "What's your name?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog. "Amy, Amy Rose, and yours?" "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." "Nice to meet you Sonic." Amy Said smiling. Sonic looked at Amy. She wore a green shirt with a yellow tutu, a red headband, and had her hair down. His sister might've called her a fashion disaster if she were here. Sonic, on the other hand, thought she was pretty cute. "Nice to meet you too." Sonic said, still looking at her. She noticed this and blushed, causing Sonic to blush. They fell silent "So, why are you in the forest?" Amy asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know. I just woke up here." Sonic said in a confused tone. "Oh, well, where do you live?" "I don't have a place to live." Sonic told her. "Really, then why don't you come and stay with me." Amy suggested. "Would that be ok with your parents?" "My parents won't mind." Amy insisted. "Well, alright." As they walked out of the forest, Amy looked at Sonic. She felt her heart beat really quickly. "_He's cute, and so nice._" Amy thought as she continued to look at him.

Once they were out of the forest, Sonic stopped and looked at her. She blushed and hid her face. "How far is your house?" "On the other side of the field, it's a 10 minute walk." She said, somewhat sadden by the fact that she had to walk all the way back so soon. "I could get us there in a flash." Sonic said happily. "No way." "Wanna bet?" Sonic challenged. "Sure, if you make it to that tree over there and back before I count to five, then you have walk to my house." "And if I do, then you have to do something for me." "What kind of something?" Amy asked nervously. "You'll see." Sonic said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Start counting." Sonic said as he got into a 'Ready To Run' position. "1…" Amy started. Sonic took off in no time. "2…" He made it back before Amy could say '3'. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. "Alright, no come here." Sonic said, smiling the same mischievous grin as before. Amy was a little scared of what he would do, but walked over to him anyway. "Alright, close your eyes." Sonic ordered. She nodded, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a strange warmth on her lips. She opened her eyes to find Sonic kissing her. She closed her eyes. This handsome stranger had just taken her first kiss. Normally, she'd hate the idea, but this felt really good to her. Little did she know that it was also Sonic's first kiss too. He was enjoying it to it's fullest. Being 14 and a teenager had given him the curiosity. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl, and he loved it. When the kiss ended, he smiled. "That was great." Sonic said happily. Amy blushed, and nodded. She then had a strange thought that didn't seem that strange, "_Have I fallen in love with Sonic? I feel super happy, and I just want to stay with him._" Then she remembered a magazine article about love, and learned that it can't last on emotion forever. She shook away the thought. Sonic then suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Hold on." He said. She complied, holding tightly, but not to tightly. Sonic then began to run across the field, and they were at Amy's house in no time.

*************

Manic

*************

"Ugh…what happened?" Manic said as he awoke. He sat up and looked around. He was in a forest of some sort. "_Where am I?_" he thought to himself. He stood up, and looked for Sonic and Sonia. "_I wonder where they are. Did they get sent somewhere else?_" he wondered. He checked his pouch, and found his hoverboard. It was like his old one, but it was longer and thinner. It also had the ability to shrink in size so it was more portable. He hopped on and made his way out of the forest. When he emerged, he saw a clearing, with a yellow and purple figure picking flowers. He flew over. Once there, he hopped off of his board and walked over to the girl. "Hey." He said. The girl was startled by the sudden greeting, and quickly turned to face Manic. "H-hello." She said. Manic looked at her. She was a mongoose, with yellow fur and purple hair. She had a black tank top, brown short shorts, and blue boots with matching gloves. She also has her right ear pierced. She looked at him with big, curious eyes. "_She's a cutey._" Manic thought to himself. "Sorry to scare you, watcha doin?" Manic asked. "I'm picking flowers for my mom." She said, calmly. "That's cool." "Who are you?" the mongoose asked. "My name is Manic, Manic the Hedgehog, and yours?" "My name is Mina Mongoose." She said smiling. "That's a cute name." Manic said kindly. "Thanks." Mina replied.

Manic then touched his medallion, making his drums appear. He pulled out his sticks and began to play a punk rock drumbeat. Mina turned to see Manic playing, and was amazed on how good at it she was. "You're really good at the drums." Mina said. "Thanks, me and my brother and sister play in a band." "Really, where are they?" Mina asked curiously. "I don't know. One minute I'm sucked into a vortex with them, and the next I'm laying alone in the middle of the forest." Manic said. "That must suck, huh?" "Yeah, it does, me and my brother Sonic were playing a video game, and we were on level 20." Manic said rather sadly. "Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find them." Mina said happily. "Think so?" "I know so, you'll find them." Manic smiled at Mina. "Cute and Nice, you will make a guy really happy." Manic said, causing Mina to blush. "I'm not cute." Mina said. "Yes you are, you are seriously cute." Manic argued in a happy way. "Then why did Ash dump me?" "I don't know who this Ash guy is, but you are cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." Mina blushed. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, you are the cutest girl in the history of cute, and don't let this Ash guy tell you otherwise." Manic said smiling. Mina then pecked Manic on the cheek. "Thanks Manic." "Anytime cutey." Manic said winking at her. "_He's not so bad looking himself, well, minus the wild bangs._" Mina thought to herself. "Why are you bangs so long?" Mina asked. "I like 'em like that, why?" "Well, if you cut them just a bit, you'd be handsome." Mina said, blushing. Now Manic was blushing. "Well, I don't know, that depends." "Depends on what?" "Whether I can go out with you or not." Manic said, blushing harder. "But we only just met." Mina said, also blushing harder. "I know, but still, you're a cute girl, and I'm alone in this world at the moment." "Ok, I will, if you kiss me." Mina said. "Why do I have to kiss you?" Manic said, blushing even harder. "My last boyfriend, Ash, never kissed me, and I want a sort of commitment." Mina told him. "Oh, well, if that's what you want, then-" Manic was then cut off. Mina had pressed her lips on his.

They both enjoyed the moment until they needed air. "You're a good kisser." Manic complimented. "You too." Mina replied. "So, we're officially a couple now?" "Yeah, we are." "Cool." Manic said, and began playing a new beat. "That's a different beat." Mina said. "Yup, I'm writing a drum line for song." "Cool, who sings in your band?" "Well, all three of us do." Manic said. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I've been practicing my singing, and I want to find a band I could sing with." "Really, let's hear you sing." Manic said, wanting to see if she was good. "Alright." Mina said. She began singing, and Manic loved the sound of her voice. She stopped a minute later. "Well, how was that?" "Great, you can sing like a punk angel." Manic said happily. "Punk?" "Yeah, that's my favourite style of music." Manic said smiling. "I was hoping so, it's my favourite genre too." "Cool." Mina then looked at the sky. "I better get back, it's getting late." Mina said. "Yeah, it is." Manic said looking at Mina. "Hey, mind if I crash at your place tonight, as I don't exactly have a home right now." Manic asked. "Sure, I don't think Mom will mind." "Great." Manic said, pulling out his hoverboard. He hopped on and outstretched his hand. "Need a lift?" "Sure." Mina took his hand and got up onto the board. "Hold on ok?" "Ok." Mina replied. Once she had wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend, they flew off towards Mina's house.

*************

A/N: Well, here is chapter 1 of my new Sonic Fan Fiction. Yes, I support ManicXMina. I think they make a great couple (I don't like Ash, sue me.) Hope you like it. I will post this as well as Fire in the Void. Till Next Chapter, Peace.

Shiro 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**************

Sonic and Amy arrived at the house, only to find robot's taking her parents away. "MOM, DAD! You hunks of junk, let them go!" Amy screamed, pulling out a hammer. It was a rather large hammer, red and yellow in color. She charged towards the robots, and jumped. In seconds, she had brought down two of the four robots. Sonic, recognizing them as Swatbots, charged up a spin attack, and launched himself at the two remaining robots. He cut through them like they were made of paper, and the robots exploded. He then scooped Amy up into a carry and ran from the explosion. "Sonic, get my Mom and Dad out of there." Amy told him. He nodded, and ran towards the remains, only to find that there were flying away with Amy's parents. They were out cold, and too high attack by normal means. Sonic tapped his medallion, summoning his guitar. He began to shoot lasers from it, but it was no use, the robots were to quick for the lasers, and flew away.

Amy fell to her knees and began to cry. "Mom…Dad…no…" she said in-between sobs. Sonic dismissed his guitar, and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Amy, I couldn't get to them in time." Sonic said in a sad way. "It's…not…your…fault…" Amy said, continuing to cry. Sonic stood her up and his arms around her. "It's gonna be ok, Amy." Sonic said in a sincere tone. "But…without Mom and Dad…I'll be all alone…" Amy said, digging her face into his chest. "Amy, you won't be alone." "What…do you…mean…?" "I'll stay with you." Sonic said, still being sincere. "You…will…?" Amy asked, looking up with puffy red eyes. "Yes, I will, I promise." Sonic said, gripping her tightly. "Thank you…Sonic." Amy said, smiling. Sonic lifted his finger and wiped away her tears. "You're actually really cute, Amy." Sonic said, trying to make her smile. "You think so?" "I know so, Ames, you are very cute." "Thank you." Amy said smiling. Her eyes still red from crying. "Come on, let's get you inside." Sonic said, smiling. Amy nodded and the two of them headed inside.

**************

Manic

**************

Manic and Mina arrived to find four robots carrying Mina's parents away. "MOM, DAD, NO!" Mina screamed, falling to her knees and beginning to cry. This angered Manic a bit, and he pulled out his drumsticks and summoned his drums. He pounded away at his drums, calling forth his ability to control the earth beneath him. Suddenly, big spikes of stone rose and impaled the robots, and then went back into the ground. As Manic made his way towards Mina's parents, two flying robots showed up and grabbed her parents, flying away before Manic had a chance to do anything. Mina's Parents were carried away. Mina cried even harder. Seeing her parents being carried away by robots had been too much to take. Manic walked over to her and lifted her to her feet. And brought her into a hug. "Mina, I'm sorry I could get to them in time, if I were my brother I would've…" "It's…not…your…fault…Manic…." she said as she sobbed. "Who…would want…to take…them…?" "I think I may know." Manic said. "I doubt we could get to them in time though." Manic was saddened by the fact he couldn't save Mina's parents. "Then…could you…stay…with…me…?" Mina asked, still crying. "I will, I promise." Manic said sincerely. "I know what it is like to lose family." He said as he remembered he lost his siblings thanks to the vortex that brought him here. "Manic…" "Yeah, what is it?" "Thank you…" "Sure, no problem, come one, let's go inside." He said kissing her forehead. She blushed and nodded. The two of them then made there way to the house.

**************

**3 years later**

**************

Mina had accepted the fact that her parents were gone, and Manic had continued to live with her. "Manic, hold still." Mina instructed. "But Mina, I don't want to cut my hair." Manic complained. "You told you would if I went out with you, and that was 3 years ago, and besides, it's really long now." Mina told him. Manic gave up, remembering that he told her he'd cut his hair if they dated. "Fine, let's get this over with." Manic said with a frown. "Thank you sweetie." Mina said. Over the year they had been together, they had begun to refer to each by names that married couples tended to use. Though they weren't married, they like to think that they were. They acted just like a married couple would. Manic sat down, and Mina trimmed his hair. When she had finished, Manic's wild bangs had been tamed. They were cut a bit shorter, and some bangs had been cut completely off. "There, all done, that wasn't so bad, right?" Mina asked, handing him a mirror and smiling. Manic inspected his bangs. They looked nice. Though they were shorter, they were still rather long and untamed. There were fewer bangs then before, but he didn't mind. "They look good, what do you think Mina?" "I think they make you look like a rock star stud." She said, smiling. "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way." Manic said, smiling. "As long as my rocking babe thinks I'm still a stud, I'll cut my anyway you like." Mina smiled at Manic's comment. "That's good." Manic then summoned his drums. He started playing a beat. Mina smiled at the fact that even with shorter bangs, he was still happy and looked like the punk rock star he wanted to be.

"Alright, my sweet, where are we gonna go today?" Manic asked while he played. "Well, I think we should visit an old friend of mine who recently moved here." "That sounds cool, what time we going?" "I called her this morning, we should head over at noon." Mina said happily. "Mina, it's noon now." "What? Really?" She asked. Manic pointed at the digital clock on the nearby desk. It said 12:01AM. "Oh shoot, come one, we gotta go!" Mina said beginning to panic. Manic nodded, dismissing his drums. He ran into his room and changed into Black Jeans with holes in them, a white shirt with the words "Drum Maniac" on it. He put on his vest, and ran out of the room. Mina had also changed. She was in a black halter top with dark purple highlights, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She tied her hair into a ponytail. Upon coming out of her room, Manic whistled. "Alright Smexy, ready to go?" He asked, causing her to blush a bit. "Yeah, let's go." She said. Manic went outside and got on Manic's Hoverboard. They made there way over to Mina's friend's house.

**************

Sonic

**************

Sonic and Amy were snuggled together as they watched the T.V. They were enjoying themselves, when the phone rang. Since Amy was an arm's length away from it, Amy picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello. Oh hi Mina, it's been awhile. Yeah, I'm doing great, how about you? That's great, you and me both I guess *laughs*. Oh, I just recently moved to the area with my boyfriend." At this point, Sonic was interested. He and Amy had both moved here when they came to the conclusion that they needed a new house, as their old one was really old, and not to mention big. They moved into Knothole Valley last week, and had just finished unpacking. "Yeah, I'd love to see you again, wanna come over? Really? That would be great. We live on Green Hill St. The house number is 19. Sure, you can bring him. Yeah, sounds good, how about noon? Great, I'll see you then. *Laughs* Oh, ok, I'll see you later, yep, bye." Amy, once she finished talking to the girl who Sonic heard was named Mina. "Who was that?" Sonic asked as she snuggled with him again. "That was a childhood friend of mine. Her name is Mina Mongoose, and she's going to come over with her boyfriend at noon." Amy told him. "Ok, but we better get dressed, cause we're both still in our pajama's, and cause they'll be over here in 15 minutes." Sonic said pointing to the clock on the wall. The two of them went and got dressed. Sonic was wearing a black Shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it and blue jeans, along with his favourite shoes. Amy was wearing a red tank with white highlights, and some blue skinny jeans with a rose design stitched onto the right pant leg. "Hey Cutey, ready for your friend?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, handsome, I'm ready." Amy replied.

Sonic and Amy had been living together since the day Amy had lost her parents. Sonic promised he wouldn't leave her. A week after the two had started living together, Amy was asked out by a boy named Ash, but she told him no. He was about to take her by force, when Sonic sped over when heard her scream. He pounded Ash into the ground, and said, "Amy's my girl, touch her again and I'll kill you!" Amy was blushing so hard when he had said that, and kissed him in front of Ash. Ash then ran away, never to be seen again. From that day forth, the two of them were a couple.

The two of them watched T.V. until 12:10. "You're friend is 10 minutes late." Sonic said sounding rather irritated. "Oh, Sonic, be patient." Amy said before laughing. "Well, you know how I am Amy." "Well, if it were me you were waiting for, how long would you wait?" Amy asked. "I'd wait as long as it took." Sonic said truthfully. "Oh, so you're telling me that you'd wait cause you love me, right?" "Yeah Amy, I love you, you're the only one I'd wait for." Sonic said smiling. Amy kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and the two of them kissed till they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, that must be Mina and her boyfriend." Amy said happily. Sonic and her got up and she answered the door while Sonic went and got a drink for himself. "Hi Mina, it's been a while." Amy said hugging her friend. "Yeah, four years." Mina said smiling and returning the hug. The two ended their hug. Amy, this is my boyfriend, Manic." Mina said introducing the boy to her. "Nice to meet you Manic." "Hey Ames, think you're friends wanna go see a movie with us?" Sonic asked from the kitchen. "Mina, you interested?" "Sure, what about you Manic?" Mina asked while smiling at him. "Anything for my girl." Manic said putting his arm around Mina. "Ok Sonic, they said-" Amy was cut of by Manic. "SONIC!?" Manic looked as though he was going to faint. "What's all the…Oh My God!" Sonic said as he walked out of the kitchen. He then ran to the door. "Manic, I missed ya bro." Sonic said smiling. "Yeah, it has been awhile bro." Manic said equally as happy. Mina and Amy just looked at them funny. "Oh, I guess we better tell 'em, huh?" "Yeah, we'd better." Manic said. The four of them stepped into the living room. "How do you two know each other?" Mina asked. "Well Mina, you see, this is my brother, and one of the siblings I was separated from when we came to this world." Manic said. "This world?" Amy asked in confusion. "Yeah, Ames, we aren't from this world, we are from a world similar to this. We are the princes of Mobius where we come from." Sonic said. "So you two are aliens?" Mina asked. "In a sense, yeah, but we really aren't. We are not sure if this is our world in another dimension or another planet in general." Sonic explained. "Well, I think it was like this, Robotnik's machine went out of control, and created this world, or rebuilt our world." Manic said. Sonic agreed with his theory. "Well, either way, this doesn't change anything between us, does it Ames?" Sonic asked, looking at Amy. "No, I still love you Sonikku." Amy said smiling. "What about us Mina?" "No, Manic, I love you for who you are, even if you aren't from this world." Mina said before she kissed her beloved. Sonic then kissed Amy. The two couples kissed for a minute, but then broke away. "Well, let's go see that movie." Sonic said, as he picked Amy up bridal style. Manic and Mina nodded. "Well, we'll meet you there." Sonic said. He then darted it to the movies. "Wow, he can run as fast as me." Mina said. "Yeah, that's Sonic for you." Manic said as he pulled out his hoverboard. The two of them got on and flew towards the movie theater.

****************

A/N: Well, here is Chapter 2. For all the people who like Ash, sorry for making him sound the way I did, but I honestly don't like him. Also, I should mention that Manic's hoverboard can go as fast as Sonic in this, you'll see why later. R&R.

_Shiro_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****************

The 4 of them soon arrived at the movie theater, only to find out that the movie won't start till 3:30PM. Sonic looked rather annoyed. "Why is it that people like making me wait?" He asked rather upset. "I see you haven't changed one bit, have you bro?" Manic said jokingly. "Hmph." Sonic replied. "Haha, guess old habits die hard, huh?" "That's for sure, he was always like this where we came from." Manic said, laughing. Mina and Amy soon also started laughing. Sonic just got more annoyed, the fact that his girlfriend was laughing at him was just plain cruel. "Well, seeing as how we have to wait, wanna go get some lunch?" Sonic asked, trying to change the subject. "Amy stopped laughing. "Good idea, Sonic." Mina said, smiling. "Alright, lunch it is." Sonic said, giving his trademark smile. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style, and Manic and Mina jumped on the hoverboard. They all took off to find a restaurant.

****************

Later in Front of a Restaurant

****************

Ten minutes after they started their search for a restaurant, they stopped in front of a rather nice looking restaurant. It was entitled 'Sonia's'. Sonic and Manic looked at each other. "You think it could be…?" "No way…" Mina and Amy just looked at them, puzzled. "What's up, you two?" Amy asked. "Sonia is the name of our missing sister." Manic stated. "Oh, you think that she is the owner?" "Only one way to find out." Sonic said confidently, opening the door. "After you, Bro." Sonic said politely. Manic nodded and walked in with Mina in hand. Amy took Sonic's Hand, and they headed inside. They took a seat at a table. The inside resembled that of a café combined with a fancy restaurant, an odd combination. On the wall, there was a picture of a female magenta hedgehog with purplish-pink hair and quills. She was wearing a purple, black and blue shirt and black jean skirt. Sonic and Manic's jaws dropped. "I don't believe it…" Sonic said in awe.

Just then, the waitress came. She was a young echidna, who looked about Amy and Mina's age. She was a light orange color, and wore a headband that was tribally designed. "Hello, my name is Tikal, what can I get you today?" She asked with a bright smile. The four of them looked at the menu. "Can I make a suggestion?" "Sure thing, Tikal." Mina said happily. "The 'Love Bird Bunch' is a rather popular dish among couples, it's delicious." Tikal said smiling. "Alright, then we'll get two of those." Sonic said. "Right, I'll be back with your order soon." Tikal said about to walk off. "Tikal, I'd like to ask you something." Manic said. "Sure, what is it?" "Is the girl in the picture there here?" he asked. This annoyed Mina a little. "Yes, she's the manager, why?" Tikal was confused. "Me and Sonic here would like to have a talk with her. Could you please get her." He said. Mina and Amy both wondered why they wanted to see the manager. "Uh, ok." Tikal said, running to the counter. She told them something, and they ran into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the hedgehog in the picture made her way over to the table. "You said you wanted to see me?" the hedgehog asked. "It's been a long time, Sonia." Sonic said, smiling. "Hmm, do I know…Sonic? Is that you?" the hedgehog asked. "Hey, what about me?" Manic said a little childishly. "Manic?" "The one and only." Manic said smiling. Suddenly the hedgehog wrapped her arms around Sonic and Manic. "Oh my god, I never thought I would see you again!" Sonia said happily. "Easy, Sonia, we missed you too." Sonic said chuckling. Amy and Mina looked at the family reunion, and it would've brought a tear to their eyes, if it weren't for the fact that they didn't want to look weird in public. It was then Sonia noticed the two girls. "Sonic, Manic, who are the two cutie's?" She asked. "Oh, well, Sonia, this is my lovely girlfriend, Amy, and Amy, this is my sister, Sonia." Sonic said introducing them. "It's nice to meet you Sonia." Amy said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you two, my future sister-in-law." Sonia said, with a devilish grin. Amy and Sonic blushed at her comment. "I'm just pulling you're legs." Sonia said laughing. "So, Manic, is this your girlfriend?" Sonia said, turning her attention to the other couple. "Yeah, Sonia, this is my girl, Mina, and Mina, this is my annoying sister Sonia." Manic said smiling. "Manic! Is that anyway to treat your long lost sister?" Sonia pouted. "Relax, I just wanted to relive the past a bit." "Oh, well, in any case, it's nice to meet you Mina." Sonia said, shaking Mina's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Sonia." "Well, seeing as how this is my restaurant, your order is my treat." Sonia said happily. "In fact, I'll join you." Sonia said taking a seat in between Sonic and Manic. "After all, I think we should catch up, don't you?" "Yeah, that's cool." Manic said smiling. And so the family reunion continued…

*******************

A/N: Well, here is Chapter 3. I know it is really short, but I lost the motivation to do it do to the people who read it on DeviantART asking, "When will the Next chapter of 'Underground After' be up?". I am spiteful, and I hate when people ask. So, take my advice and don't ask when something will be up, as it will be up when I want to post it. Other then that, R&R, and I'll see you in the next Chapter, Peace.

_Shiro_


	4. CANCELLED!

Alright, this is a bit of a message to all the people who liked this story. I have officially cancelled it. I felt the plot wasn't really going anywhere, not to I have a better idea for a Sonic story right now. I have had a few changes in opinion recently, and I would rather write a story with them instead. I'll list them below in case you are curious.

1. I have become more of a Sonaze fan. I actually like Sonaze more than Sonamy now! I know, it's a bit of a shocker, but it's the truth. Granted I will write ONE MORE Sonamy story if I need to. Don't expect to see anything but One Sided Sonamy stuff from now on.

2. Seriously, the plot for this was going nowhere fast, and then into a wall even faster! I could believe I wrote something so… LAME! I plan on fixing this a great deal with my next Sonic story which will be more action packed and stuff!

3. I have other things I'd like to do in terms of writing. I like Sonic stuff still, and from time to time, I feel like writing one. In fact, I might be working on one soon. So yeah…

Anyway, thanks for reading what I had of this story, and sorry for canceling it on you guys!

Shiro


End file.
